Ask Me Not
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Maybe it was because Imogen wasn't nearly as soft as Clare, or maybe it was because she didn't make him laugh the way she did. All he knew was that he needed Clare, pronto.


**A/N: **I noticed there really wasn't much of Eli/Clare smut that was actually kind of a good read (meaning you can understand it), so I decided I would write one. I'm not saying I'm the BEST writer I'm just saying I feel confident in my writing that some of you might like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Degrassi characters.

**Warning: **Het, crude language, sexual content

**Rating: **M (Mature)

**Pairing: **Eli Goldsworthy & Clare Edwards

**Summary: **_Maybe it was because Imogen wasn't nearly as soft as Clare, or maybe it was because she didn't make him laugh the way she did. All he knew was that he needed Clare, pronto._

**Mood Song: **Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Me Not<strong>

"D-Don't stop...Eli..." She let out a breathy moan and clutched onto his broad shoulder's tightly, bringing the boy's warm body closer to hers.

Smoldering emerald eyes stared impassively at the girl writhing underneath him, lazily moving his lips in a sloppy kiss with hers. Eli let his hand trail under Imogen's shirt, feeling the naked and warm expanse of skin through his calloused palm and the pads of his fingers.

He tried not to vomit.

The skin he was touching, it wasn't hers. The girl he was about fuck, it wasn't her. The one that was moaning his name through the midst of pleasure, it wasn't her.

None of this was hers. None of this was who he wanted it to be.

He didn't know this place, he didn't know this _girl_.

Eli didn't want to be in the back of Degrassi leaning against the brick wall doing _this_ to a girl he barely even knew. Sure, they had been dating for more than a month now but that didn't mean anything compared to what he had shared with Clare.

He had wanted _her_ to be the one panting his name while he pleasured her on _his _bed, bright red rose petals spread around her luscious naked body.

But no, he had long since come to terms that this girl with him right now...she would never be Clare.

The skin that he was so gently touching felt rough and deformed against his hand. This skin was so much different compared to Clare's. Her's was so soft, so smooth and creamy that he always found it hard to restrain his hands to search every inch of her physique.

Imogen was so dark in comparison to Clare. Her hair wasn't that soft brownish redish color that his ex had. Imogen didn't have plump pink lips that he had loved to kiss oh so long ago that Clare had. This girl didn't have those beautiful baby blue eyes that Clare had.

"E-Eli..."

There it was again, that annoying call of his name that came out from Imogen's thin revolting lips. Eli closed his eyes, abruptly ceasing all his movements and stood stalk still.

"I need to go."

"What? _Now_? What the hell Eli?"

He opened his eyelids to reveal his blazing green eyes. Without another word to her he bolted for the back entrance to the school where their current after party was being held for their magnificent play they had done, opening the heavy blue metal door and running down the hallway down to the gym.

Eli burst open the double doors, his heartbeat beating inside his head from the adrenaline that was rushing throughout him. A few people turned to glance at him worriedly but he ignored to look around frantically.

He spotted a familiar head of brown hair dancing with Bianca, their bodies too close to be innocent.

_That jackass._

Eli stomped towards the pair, grabbing Jake roughly by the shoulder and turning him around to face him. Without warning he balled up his fist and swung forward, landing a punch right smack on Clare's supposed date's nose. Satisfaction overwhelmed him as Jake fell down on his ass, holding his bleeding nose and trying desperately to make the crimson liquid stop leaking through the cracks of his fingers.

"What the _fuck_ Goldsworthy!" Bianca cried out, kneeling down to help Jake with his injury.

"Where's Clare?" He hissed at Jake, his eyes ablaze with anger and disgust.

"Eli!" There was a shout from the crowd that had formed around them and Eli's head snapped up. His eyes locked with Adam's jade eyes.

"She just left!" The brunette yelled and Eli nodded, wasting no time in running toward the fire exit of the gym. He sprinted toward his refurbished hearse, hurriedly taking out the keys to his car from his pocket. He opened the car door in record time and fumbled with the key which would turn on his vehicle.

That's when he heard it.

A sniffle and then his name being whispered.

"...Eli?"

His body froze over and he slowly, _achingly_ slowly, turned around only to meet with Clare's tearful stare. Eli clenched his jaw, taking note at how disheveled her hair was and how the mascara from her eyes was smudged down the sides of her face, most likely because of her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy, her simple strapless white dress which had reached the tops of her knees was strewn around the empty space around her, the cloth ruffled up and crinkled.

She looked confused and her cheeks were flushed, probably from embarrassment.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" He questioned dumbly, turning his body around to look at her more comfortably. The girl in question opened and closed her mouth, trying to form coherent words and give him an explanation.

"I-I...um...I-I was just...and Jake was with...s-so I went outside and- I'll just get out now. I'm sorry." She stumbled over her words in nervousness and as she aimed for the handle she heard a desperate ruffling behind her.

Eli clambered over the seats, plopping himself down right next to Clare and gripping her hand in a vice-like grip.

"Don't go Clare." He said almost earnestly, looking pleadingly into her baby blues. She hesitated for a moment, her posture still stiff, but after her calculating gaze finally eased on him she relaxed.

"I...um..." Eli began awkwardly, shifting stiffly to get comfortable and letting go of Clare. She flushed a bit before speaking.

"Where's Imogen?" She asked uneasily.

"I don't know." He replied with a grimace.

They sat there for what seemed forever but was really five minutes in tense silence. The air around them was thick and suffocating, and the tension was unnerving. It wasn't until Clare turned her head toward him that he openly stared at her, his eyes widening to size of saucers when soft plump lips which he had been imagining not so long ago covered his own.

Eli was shocked to say the least but that didn't prevent him from grabbing Clare's shoulders and pulling her back, staring into her closed eyes. She snapped them back open and blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I-I didn't know what came ove-"

It was all it took for the black haired boy to realize what he was doing and grab Clare's head with his large hands. He pulled her flush against him and gently laid her to the ground on her back. They laid there, practically sucking each others faces off in their frantic need to feel on another once again after such a long time.

Clare moaned into his mouth while he let his calloused hands roam her soft and creamy thighs. They trailed upward and continued on once they were at her hips. He explored every inch of her mouth, reminding himself of every little thing that he had never forgotten once but liked to remind himself of.

They pulled apart trying to catch their breath and he felt her shiver when he let his fingers hinge themselves on her panties. He stopped immediately and retracted them, pulling down her dress to it's original and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

Eli wouldn't rush her. He didn't want to hurt her. He would wait until she was ready for that kind of commitment and so for now, he would be content with just holding her in his embrace.

They were deaf to the world around him as they gazed at each other, seeing only what they wanted to see and that was one another, feeling what they wanted to feel and only living for that moment, basking in the glory to be together once more and being blind to everything else.

This time, everything was _perfect._

And Eli was with the right girl, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something I came up with while watching Degrassi. I really miss Eclare but I do like Jake and Clare together too. Imogen is a bitch.**


End file.
